My Responsibility
by SnarkyStark
Summary: It's been five years since the "snap", five years since he had lost the kid, five years since everything had changed, but he never gave up hope, that one day he would be reunited with the kid, he just didn't think he would be responsible for him now. (Endgame Spoilers! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN, Kind of a Fix-It)
1. Chapter 1

My Responsibility

Summary: It's been five years since the "snap", five years since he had lost the kid, five years since everything had changed, but he never gave up hope, that one day he would be reunited with the kid, he just didn't think he would be responsible for him now. (Endgame Spoilers! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN, Kind of a Fix-It)

Chapter One: Prologue

Tony Stark never once thought that he would become a father, especially a father to an adorable little girl, his little girl was always so bright and cheerful, so bubbly and passionate, he wondered if she got that from him, but he had shook his head from that thought, no of course she didn't, but watching Morgan grow into a beautiful girl, his heart warmed at the sight of her, he had promised her that he would do anything to protect her.

Watching as Morgan played in the backyard, he sat down on the porch swing, the light breeze flowing his hair, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about him, about Peter. There was always going to be a part of him that felt guilty for not being able to bring the kid back, for not being there for the kid more when he was alive, he should have been there more, yes he had kept tabs on the kid made sure he went to school, made sure that he got home safe after his patrol's but he wished he had been there for him, just like he was with Morgan.

A soft sigh left Tony's lips, he brushed his fingers back through his hair, a small smile formed on his lips as he heard Morgan giggle, most likely playing with her Avengers action figures. He shifted his gaze, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw Happy coming up to the porch, of course Happy was always around now, Morgan loved her Uncle Happy, but the look on Happy's face made him pause.

"Happy?, What's the matter?."Tony asked as he moved to stand up, Happy raised his hand indicating for him to sit back down, he was growing worried now.

"She's gone." Happy said in a whisper, Tony's eyes widened, he swallowed hard as he leaned forward, his hands on his lap.

"H-How?.."Happy glanced over at Morgan then to Tony. "Car accident..she..she was on her way to work and they had said that she fell asleep behind the wheel..must have been..been from over working herself.. but..Tony..w-what are we going to do?." He could feel his own tears start to form.

"Bring him back.."Tony whispered, his eyes hardening with determination. "We bring everyone back.."He knew now that this was what they had to do, they had to bring everyone home, he had to bring Peter back, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**The Cottage **

"Are you sure this is what you should be doing Tony?.."Pepper asked her husband as the two of them closed the door to Morgan's room who had finally settled down for the night, Tony sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"I've..I've been thinking about the kid a lot Pep..I can't just give up on him..he needs me, now more than ever..but I'm not sure if I'll have the heart to tell him.."Tony murmured as he headed into the kitchen with Pepper, he went over to the coffee pot and poured the two of them a cup of coffee.

"Tony.."Pepper sighed, moving closer to her husband she placed her hand on his chest, rubbing it gently in a soothing motion which made Tony close his eyes from the feeling. "I just..I want you to be able to rest..you've done so much for everyone for a long time..and now that you have a family, I think it's your turn to finally rest and put your old life aside."

"Don't you think I've tried that Pep?, I've tried to push that old life aside, I tried to forget, I tried to move on, but I can still feel him lingering over my shoulder, as if his shadow is following me and I can't let it go unless he comes back.."Tony murmured as he sipped his coffee.

Pepper smiled a little bit, she moved to rest her head on his shoulder, "Oh Tony..I didn't realize how much he meant to you..I mean, I know you cared for the boy but..seeing you act like this.."She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Alright..if this is what you want to do then I'm going to be behind you every step of the way."

Tony couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips when he felt Pepper kiss his cheek. "See, this is why I keep telling you Pep, you're the only one who understands me."He murmured.

"So..does this mean you're going back to the Compound?."Pepper asked as she sipped her coffee, knowing that Tony hadn't stepped foot in that building since he had come back from Space. A sigh left the billionaire's lips.

"Well..I suppose it's time to face the music isn't?."Tony said as he rubbed his temples, he knew that he couldn't avoid them forever, that they would either come to him or he would need them in the end, and well it seemed like the second choice was the latter.

"I'm so proud of you Tony.." Pepper said softly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek one more time.

"_Mommy..." _Tony chuckled when he heard Morgan's voice through the walls, his eyes met Pepper's as he gave her a knowing look. "Do you want me to check on her?." Pepper shook her head when Tony had offered to check on Morgan.

"No, it's okay, I'll let her know that you're going to be away for a while yeah?."Tony nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, their foreheads rested against each others for a moment as their lips lingered together. "I love you."He whispered against her lips

"And I love you."Pepper whispered back as she pulled away from his arms so she could go check on Morgan. "Come back to me in one piece okay?"She said softly as she headed out of the room so she could go check on Morgan.

Tony let out a sigh as he placed his coffee mug down, this had to be the only way they could bring the kid back, his eyes shifted up the picture of him and Peter, a small smile formed on his lips as he reached out to pick it up, his thumb brushing over Peter's face.

"I'll get you back kid. I promise."He murmured, knowing that no one could hear him, but he knew deep down that the kid could hear him somehow.

**The Compound **

"So..this is what you've been doing for the past five years huh?." The sound of a familiar voice made the former assassin place her peanut butter and jelly sandwich back on the plate, her green eyes now focused on Tony, a small smile formed on her lips at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here Tony?, I thought you were done with the Avengers business."Natasha asked as she took a napkin and wiped off the crumbs on her face. She watched as the billionaire shuffled into the room, placing his suit case down.

"I thought I was too.."Tony murmured as he took off his sunglasses, rubbing his tired eyes, he moved to sit down across from Nat.

"What made you to decide to come back?"She asked softly, of course she knew why, because of the Spider-kid, but she knew how much talking about him hurt Tony in the past, she knew that Tony still feels guilty for the kid's death, of course she knew that feeling all too well.

"I need to get the kid back.."Tony said as he placed the picture of him and Peter down on the desk in front of Natasha, her eyes now focused on the picture, a small smile formed on her lips at how happy the two of them were.

"I need to get him back Nat..it's..it's the only way I'll be able to move forward."He whispered. Natasha nodded her head, leaning forward she reached out and placed her hand on his.

"I knew there was a heart in you Tony."She said with a slight tease, Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at her teasing, she would tease him at a moment like this.

"Well..I guess the kid and Pepper brought it out of me same with Morgan."A small smile formed on his lips as he thought of Morgan, Natasha couldn't help but be happy with how Tony is now, she couldn't believe how much he had changed from their first meeting.

"So..when are we doing this?." Tony rubbed his eyes, glancing over his shoulder he saw Steve standing in the doorway., he rose an eyebrow.

"You've been standing here this whole time?" Steve chuckled softly as he entered the room fully, his eyes now focused on Tony. He was still hesitant but he had told Tony that if he needed him he would be there.

"Sorry..I usually come here around this time of night to be with Nat."He said shyly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Tony snickered, rolling his eyes. "Of course that's what you were doing..but.."He moved to stand up onto his feet.

"I'm coming up with a plan to bring everyone back...we can't let Thanos win, if he wins..then we lose, our friends, our family, our loved ones, they remain gone forever..and I refuse to let Thanos have this win."Tony murmured.

Steve nodded in agreement. "Then we'll get them back, we'll get everyone back, together...just like how it should be..right?" Tony nodded. "My exact words Cap.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**The Compound **

"You know that what we are planning on doing, it sounds impossible right?" Rhodey asked as he leaned further back into his chair, he stared at Tony who was looking at the hologram design for his latest Time Travel GPS, of course he knew that this was impossible, that everything he had spoken to Nat sounded impossible, but they had to try, they couldn't just give up hope, they couldn't just let Peter stay dead.

"Yes, I do know this Rhodey-Bear, But I can't just..I can't give up on him, I've tried. I've tried so hard to forget, to move on, to have a normal life."Tony murmured as he rested his hands on his work station desk, his eyes not leaving the hologram in front of him.

"Peter..this kid, are you..are you going to take care of him now?" Tony closed his eyes, the thought of May being dead, not having the heart to tell Peter when they bring him back, he knew he wouldn't be able to stare into those brown tearful bambi eyes, he wouldn't have the stomach for it, but he knew that Peter would believe him more than anyone else.

"May and I have spoken about this before, if anything were to happen to either of us."He said softly. "Her and I came up with an agreement that if anything happened to her, I would take custody of Peter, I have the papers already signed.. I just...I don't know if I'll have the stomach to tell him that his only family member left is now dead.."He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That may be true..she may have been his blood relative, but Peter has a family, here with the Avengers , everyone here cares about the kid and you know that, just like they do with Morgan, we'll just..have to ease it to him that's all."Rhodey said as he went over to Tony and placed his hand on his best friend's arm. "You should eat, you look like you haven't eaten in days."Rhodey exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes, a small smirk formed on his lips. "Yes Mama Bear, I'll make sure to eat something..in the mean time..do we have any location on Scott Lang?." Tony asked as he closed his hologram.

Rhodey sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you claim that he hasn't been "dusted" like you think, then, we've been pin pointing the last places that Scott had been seen.."He glanced up at Tony. "Steve said that Scott had been working with a man named Hank Pym. Ever heard of him?" Tony's eyes rose up to meet Rhodey's.

"Actually yes, I have heard of Hank, he..he studies Quantum Physics, I remember reading about him once, actually was more of a glance, but the Quantum Physics caught my eye...so I read his biography and it was actually quite interesting.." Tony rambled which made Rhodey chuckle.

"What?..what's so funny?" Tony rose an eyebrow, pushing back away from his workstation and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing Tones, you just remind me of the old you."Tony's expression softened. "Come on I think Nat left some PB&J's with our names on them."

"What am I five?" Rhodey chuckled and nudged him with his elbow as he headed out of the lab with Tony.

**Cassie Lang **

"Do you remember the last time that you saw your father Cassie?" Natasha asked softly as she sat down on the sofa across from her, Steve stood behind Nat as the two of them spoke with Cassie, the girl, no the young teenager looked so afraid, so alone, she didn't have anyone in this house except for her mother, her step father was gone, and not knowing where Scott was terrified her, they could see it in the girls eyes.

"I..I was around eleven when I saw him before.."Cassie said softly as she sipped at her coffee, her eyes focused on the two figures ahead of her, she hadn't spoken about her father to anyone except her mother ,the two of them had tried searching for him but they hadn't come up with anything, it had always been a dead end.

"I'm so sorry.."Natasha said gently. "Scott...your father, he mentioned working with a man named Hank Pym..." Cassie's eyes hardened at the name, of course she knew of the name, the man that caused her father to almost get in really big trouble with the government, she may have been eleven at the time but she wasn't stupid, she knew.

"I'm assuming you know of him?" Cassie nodded as she took a sip. "Do you know if he had any ware abouts as to where he worked? Any work shops? Anything?" Steve asked, moving to sit down next to Natasha, he glanced at the former assassin.

"No..I..I don't know if he had any workshops, but.."Cassie whispered, she bit the corner of her lip. "But I do remember my dad talking about a strange van?." Cassie pursed her lips. "I think that van was important?, maybe if you find the van you can find something about Hank or even..my dad?." She whispered.

"A strange van?..Do you know of the color's?" Natasha asked, Cassie tilted her head nodding her head she brushed her hair away from her eyes. ' It was brown I think..It's..it's been a long time since I've seen it..It might be in the junk yard by now."She said softly.

Natasha smiled a little she moved to stand up to her feet, "Thank you Cassie, you've been great help." Cassie felt tears swarm in her eyes, she moved to stand on her own feet. "Please..please find my daddy.."She sniffled as she felt Natasha wrap her arms around the younger teen's shoulders.

"We will try Cassie. I promise." Nat whispered softly, pulling away she glanced at Steve who had moved forward and placed his hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"Stay strong Cassie."He said as he followed Natasha outside of the house, Steve let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

"So..are we really going to search for a van?."Steve asked, Natasha nodded. "Yes, it's the only lead we have into finding Scott, he's out there somewhere Steve..I can feel it."She whispered, Steve smiled a little.

"Well..I'm with you Nat until the end of the line."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**The Compound **

Finding Scott had been easier said than done, after returning to the HQ for a short debrief, Steve and Nat found Tony and Rhodey back in the lab. "Any luck with the daughter?" Rhodey asked watching as Nat went to sit down next to Tony who looked far more stressed out than. "She only gave us a clue as to where Scott could be, but..it's a stretch I mean, anything is possible right?" Natasha sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"You're starting to sound more like Rogers everyday Nat." Tony murmured as a small smirk formed on his lips, Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well what did she say?" Rhodey asked. "She said that she remembered Scott talking about a Brown Van...says it was important to Hank, if we find it maybe we can find Scott." Steve murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest, he glanced at the three figures in the room.

"Are you sure?, I mean if this is the only lead we have then we should take it." Tony knew that it was a stretch, that they should take anything at this point, if this was a possibility to get everyone back?, Scott may be the missing link to this.

"Yes, We're sure Tony, so..why don't we go find Scott?, Rhodey you call Nebula, Rocket, Carol and Okoye if they can come that's great if not then we'll work with what we got.

"Tony you can come with me to go find Scott, Nat, you can go track down Clint...we'll worry about Bruce after."Steve murmured to the group, the three of them nodded and headed in opposite directions, Nat placed her hand on Steve's shoulder as him and Tony were the only ones left in the room.

"You don't have to do this Tony, I know how much your family means to you." Tony raised his hand up, straightening his position he buttoned up his suit jacket and moved to stand in front of Steve.

"I know I said things, when I first came home from Titan, I know things between us in the past haven't been the greatest, But that doesn't matter now, what matters is trying to get my kid back, and I'll do whatever I can to get him back, you understand that don't you Rogers?" Steve pursed his lips as he saw the determined look in the billionaires eyes.

"Yes, I understand that Tony..I'm just giving you an option." Steve said. "Alright let's go get Scott." Tony said as he placed on his sunglasses.

**The Storage Unit **

Tony turned down the music that was blaring in his car radio as they stopped in front of a storage unit, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Are you sure this is where the coordinates said the van was?." Steve sighed as he slid out of the passengers seat and closed the door, his eyes focused on the building ahead of him.

"Yes I'm sure."He murmured as he stared down at the tablet in his hands that had shown him the location. "But why would the van be in the Storage Unit?..." Steve mumbled to himself as he walked further to the building.

"I'm going to go inside, Why don't you look around the back and see if you spot a brown van?." Steve suggested to Tony who now got out of his car.

"Alright Cap.." Steve sighed again he ran his fingers through his hair before he headed into the building. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have a look in the back? I think I have lost something valuable." Steve asked the guard who gave him a curious look.

"Please?, it's very important to me that I find it."He pleaded, he watched as the guard sighed and stood up from his seat to unlock the door that lead to the storage room. "Just hurry up." The guard grumbled out. Steve followed him into the room.

Once he was left alone he wrinkled his nose at the disgusting smell. "Where are you Scott?..." Steve murmured to himself he continued to walk over towards the caged wall. "What is this?.." He wondered as he knelt down seeing a walkie talkie dangling from the cart.

"Scott?.." He furrowed his eyebrows before moving to stand up on his feet. He moved the cart around so it was facing him, his eyes widened when he noticed he was standing in front of the brown van. "Tony?.." He pressed called the billionaire over the comms.

"Cap?, What is it? You find anything?." Steve chuckled. "Actually yes, the van."Tony's eyes widened. "I'm coming in!." Tony exclaimed as he rushed into the building

"Hey!, You can't go back there pal!." The guard said from his chair, Tony rolled his eyes before taking off his glasses as he stood in front of the guard.

"Y-You're Tony Stark.." The guard breathed out in shock. "Here kid, don't let it go to waste now." Tony said as he handed the guard a hundred dollar bill, he knew that Pepper would scold him for handing over such a large sum of money but he was sure she would understand that it had been an emergency.

"Cap?," Tony called out as he entered the room, "Over here!" Steve called out. "What is this thing?.." Steve whispered as he let Tony take over the cart. Tony took off his glasses and stared at the cart in disbelief.

"Well Cap..I believe that this is what they used for the Quantum Realm." Tony murmured as he flipped on the switch. "Quick open the doors!" Tony shouted to Steve who rushed over to the van and opened the doors, his eyes widened as he saw the lights of a strange tunnel turning on.

"The Quantum Tunnel...I thought it was just a myth.."Tony whispered in shock, Steve let out a yelp when something flew by him.

"Scott?!" Steve called out to the man who had been missing for five years, a rush of relief flooded through his veins as he heard Scott groan.

"Oh god..W-What.."Scott groaned loudly as he took his helmet off, he blinked his eyes a few times before they were focused now on Steve and Tony staring at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"Captain...Mr. Stark..W-What?..Where's..Hope?" Scott groaned again as he tried to get up, Steve rushed over to the man and helped him to his feet.

"Where am I?.." Scott asked as he tried to wrap his mind about what had just happened, Where was Hope?, Janet?, Hank?, Why did Steve and Tony look older than he last saw them?..What the hell happened?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**The Farm House **

Natasha hadn't seen Clint this broken since, well honestly she hadn't seen him broken at all. He always held his head high and faced things head on, but she supposed that after losing his family right in front of him, it would change a person, her heart ached at the thought of Laura and the kids being gone, everything here seemed so quiet without the boys running around or Lila training outside. She stared at Clint for a moment before she moved to sit down next to him on the sofa.

"Clint.."She frowned when she saw Clint flinch from her voice, so this was worse than she had thought, she reached out and placed her hand on his knee, seeing him calm down a bit, she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, deciding to pull him into her arms.

"I'm so sorry.."She whispered into his ear, she felt tears swarm in her eyes, it was hard to get someone like Natasha to cry, but when it comes to Clint and Steve, she couldn't help herself whenever the two of them were sad, she hated not being able to do anything to make them feel better, she hated that Thanos had taken Clint's family away, the reason that Clint lives and breathes is for Laura and those kids, seeing him like this hurts her deeply.

"Y-You don't have to be sorry Nat.."Clint whispered as a sniffle escaped his nose, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I do Clint...I'm sorry I couldn't come here sooner..If I had known.." Clint shook his head then rested his hand on top of hers.

"Never apologize for anything that's not your fault.."He whispered. "You're here and that's what counts..I just...I miss them so much."He said brokenly, Natasha was the only one other than Laura he let his guard down to, he never let anyone see this side of him, they wouldn't let him live it down if they did.

"I know this isn't the right time..that I should have come here sooner, but we found something..a chance maybe.." Natasha whispered, moving away from his shoulder she reached out and cupped his face with her hands, watching him close his eyes from the touch of her fingers on his rough skin.

"A chance?.." Clint asked with a murmured curious tone, his eyes opened to meet hers, seeing her lips form into a small smile made him smile even just a little bit.

"Tony, Steve, Rhodey and I found something, we can get a chance to bring everyone back, if this works..then Thanos will lose, we would have won."Clint closed his eyes once more. "How are you so sure it will work?."He asked as he moved to take her hands off of his cheeks and into his hands, he squeezed them gently.

"I don't..but..we have to try right?." She whispered. "Alright..I trust you Nat." The two of them smiled at each other. "When do we leave?." "Now." Natasha said softly as she stood up and held out her hand so he could take hers.

**The Compound **

Scott couldn't believe that it has been five years, five years since he last saw Hope, Hank and Janet, but to him it has been five hours, this Quantum Physics situation was so complex, honestly Scott didn't know what to do at the moment, he knew that they had to come up with a plan to get everyone back, they couldn't be gone forever, Scott refused to believe that. And honestly he was kind of disappointed that he hadn't been there to help them face Thanos, maybe if he had, Hope would still be here.

He let out a groan while rubbing his face with his hands. "Scott..Scott!" Scott looked up as he heard Steve call his name, damn, he hadn't seen Steve in a long time, he looked as though he hadn't aged a day, of course he knew it was due to his slow aging process with the super soldier serum.

"Yes?, I'm sorry, I'm just..I'm trying to wrap my head around..how the hell did you guys find me anyways?, How come I wasn't notified about the Thanos invasion?"Scott glanced over at the plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Do you guys mind if I have one of those?, I haven't eaten in hours, well according to you guys, five years." Tony glanced at Steve who shrugged his shoulders. "Here."The billionaire handed the man the sandwich which he gladly took a bite of.

"The threat of Thanos happened so quickly, we couldn't really get everyone here to help, we had to arrange everything so quickly..some of us where not even on this planet when it happened...we would have called you if we had more time." Steve murmured.

"So..you, Hank, Janet and Hope?, you said that they were working on something about a Quantum tunnel?, that's where you got stuck for five years?" Tony asked as Scott finished his sandwich, "Yes, They've been working on it for a while, it helped Janet escape the Quantum Realm, it's truly fascinating, But in order to get into the Quantum Realm, you need to be very small and well that's how I ended up there." Scott sighed.

"There has to be a way that we can use this tunnel to time travel correct?, I mean, if we were all able to be that small, we could all use this tunnel to travel back in time to get the stones in the past.." Tony said to Steve who nodded in response.

"Wait..wait back up, stones?, what stones?.." Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Guys..what did Thanos do?..."

Tony pursed his lips as he felt tears form in his eyes, the thought of Peter came rushing back through his mind. "Thanos wiped out half of the universe.." Scott turned in his heel, his eyes widened as he saw Natasha and Clint, Thor, Rocket and Rhodey following behind them.

"Half?..is..is that why Hope turned to ash?.." Scott asked. Natasha's expression saddened as she saw the look on his face. "Yes..we all lost people due to this..we're going to get them back,..or we will die trying."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**The Compound **

"I would prefer it if we didn't die trying." Tony murmured as Natasha had exclaimed that they would die trying to save the half of the universe that had gotten ashened due to the "snap". Natasha smiled a little at Tony, she knew that Tony was right though, dying while trying to get the stones, it wouldn't work well in their favor.

"That's what we're all hoping for here Tony." Steve said tiredly as he rubbed his face. Scott pursed his lips, he was still new to this whole super hero business, to being an Avenger, but the thought of being in a world that didn't have Hope in it?, he wasn't sure if he could stomach that, they had to make sure this plan worked.

"Do we have everyone?."Tony asked as he scanned the room through his sunglasses, Thor, Rocket, Nebula, Rhodey, Natasha, Clint, Scott, Steve and himself. "Where's Bruce?" A frown formed on his lips. "I thought you guys were going to go get him?"He asked Natasha and Clint.

"Don't worry Tony, I'm right here." Tony's eyes landed on the doctor who had walked into the room, he looked hesitant, he honestly looked much better than when he did the last time he had saw him, a small smile formed on Tony's lips.

"Heya Brucie, It's been a while...how ya doing bud?" Bruce chuckled softly as he fumbled with his hands. "It's good to see you too Tony..so..Nat told me that you are planning a Time..Heist?" He asked.

"Well that's the plan, are you with us Brucie?" He asked. "How are you and the other guy?" The doctor adjusted his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, another smile formed on his lips. "We're good actually, And he wants to help in any way he can." Tony went over to Bruce and patted the scientist's back lightly.

"That's great, I'm proud of you buddy, so are we all ready then?." Tony asked as he gestured for all of them to head out to the garage area of the Avengers Compound.

"Hey Ratchet, I'm going to need your help with finishing building the Quantum Portal, you in?"Rocket rolled his eyes at the nickname that he was given, first Thor called him Rabbit, and now Ratchet?, don't they know his name? He let out a sigh.

"Yes yes, I'll help you, you don't need to keep pestering." Rocket grumbled as he followed Tony out to the lobby while the others followed loosely behind.

"We'll get everyone else ready for the transportation..are you sure you don't need any help Tony?." Steve asked, he wanted to help the billionaire in anyway he could, it was the least he could do right?, He owed him that much.

"Just help get everyone ready Rogers, Bruce, Ratchet and I will work on the portal, just don't damage my suits." Natasha placed her hand on Steve's arm, patting it lightly. "Hey, one step at a time Steve."She murmured as she lead the others into the small lab that connected to the garage area of the Compound.

Steve nodded as he followed the rest of the group so they could get ready for their time heist. "He knows what he's doing Cap." Rhodey said to the soldier who had a worried look on his face, he felt a little bit better knowing that Rhodey gave him the confidence that Tony knew what he was doing, but that still didn't stop him from worrying.

"So..I thought you were against time travel Tony.."Bruce said as the three of them started working on attaching the plugs that would turn on the portal. Tony sighed, he looked over his shoulder watching the small group get ready.

"I was.."He murmured. "But..I can't give up on the kid.."Bruce frowned, reaching over he placed his hand on Tony's back. "Hey, I'm sure you'll be reuinted with the kid, I have faith in that."Tony smiled at Bruce's words.

"Thanks Bruice."He nodded as he glanced over at Rocket who had started adjusting the bolts on the plugs.

"I know what it's like to lose a kid as well Stark."Rocket mumbled as he adjusted a few more bolts before hopping down next to the billionaire. "I want to get him back just as much as you do, same with my family..I hope this plan works."

"It will.." Natasha said from behind them, she was already dressed in her Quantum suit. "Alright." Tony said as he took a step back from the portal, he rubbed his hands together. "Who's going to take the first test run?" He glanced around the group.

He watched as no one came forward, he feared that this would happen, he let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll do it then." He glanced at Steve who looked as though he had wanted to stop Tony but seeing as no one else was going to step forward it would only make sense for the person who made the portal to test it.

"I-I would but..Im nervous..what if I screw up things?" Scott stammered. "It's alright, honest, I'll do it." Steve sighed before stepping forward. "No, I'll do it."

Everyone was silent the moment that Steve spoken up, Tony looked at Steve, his lips parted slightly, Bruce walked over to Steve, he placed his hand on the soldiers arm. "Be extra careful with these, if you're not careful.."Steve raised his hand.

"I promise I'll be careful Bruce." He nodded. Steve looked at Tony. "Remember Steve, just chose a time and place, grab something and then come back that's it."Bruce stated, Steve swallowed as the helmet covered his face while he headed up to the platform.

Steve knew of course where he wanted to go, it was the matter how much it would affect this time line, he took a glance at the rest of the group who were now watching him with a hopeful gaze, he knew he couldn't let them down.

"Alright Bruce, I'm ready." Steve nodded as he watched Bruce, Tony and Natasha turn on the portal, he placed the Pym Particals in the component, he took one last look at the group before closing his eyes and allowing himself to travel back in time.

/Oh ho a plot twist! Where will Steve go?

Thank you all so much for the love and support of this fanfic! I'm having so much fun writing it! Please read and review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Siberia 2016 **

All Steve could feel was cold, the feeling of the harsh Siberian wind hitting his face as he slid the face plate up, he blinked his eyes a few times, gazing around he hurriedly hid behind a snowbank as he saw his past self with an injured Bucky and T'Challa getting onto a quinjet, his heart dropped into his stomach as he thought of Tony, who was most likely trying to recover inside the Hydra base.

He waited until his past self was quinjet that was when he made his way into the Hydra base, he swallowed hard as he could hear Tony's harsh breaths, he turned his head to see Tony who was trying to sit up against the wall, he saw the now teared up arc reactor, pieces of the glass shattered across the snow among the blood that came from Tony, Steve could feel tears swarming in his eyes.

"W-What are you doing back..I-I thought you were gone.."Tony grunted out as he finally made it to rest back against the wall, his eyes closed for a moment as a wave of pain swarmed through him, he knew that Rhodey and Pepper were on their way to get him, but he would have thought Steve would have been gone by now.

"I'm.."Steve knew he didn't have much time left, he needed to say what he had to say and grab his shield, or well Tony's shield before his time was up. "I'm sorry Tony.."He murmured. "I'm so sorry..I never wanted this to happen, I hope that you will be able to forgive me one day...you're my friend too.. I..I should have said that before.."Steve swallowed again as he glance down at his wrist.

"Y-You're sorry?.."Tony groaned out. "That's funny..coming from a guy who almost tried to kill me." Steve winced, a wave of guilt swarming through him, he moved over to his shield and picked it up.

"What are you doing with that?, I already told you that's my shield, you can't have it."Tony growled before letting out a groan. "I am truly sorry Tony.."Steve whispered as he stared at Tony one more time before he was sent back to the present day.

**The Compound**

Steve let out a gasp as he hurriedly took off his helmet, he could hear Natasha coming over to him to check to see if his was okay, he looked at her. "I'm okay Nat."He murmured as he could feel her hands cupping his face.

"Steve, you're freezing!, Where did you go?" Natasha asked worried as she tried to help warm him up, "Siberia.." Bruce said softly as he looked at the monitor that had showed Steve's location. Natasha tensed, she looked at Tony who was now staring at the shield in Steve's hands.

"You went to Siberia?.." Tony asked as he moved forward, Steve gripped onto the shield before handing it over to Tony, he gave the billionaire a nod, his gaze dropping down to his feet.

"Tony...I.." Steve felt himself tense up when he saw Tony who was now standing a few inches away from him, he was unable to read the look in the genius's eyes. "I know Steve.."Tony said as he held out his hand, a small smile formed on his lips.

"At first..I had been sure that you from the past wouldn't have come back to apologize, he would have gone and left with Bucky.."Steve looked down as he felt shame and guilt, knowing that Tony was right.

"But..then I figured it out, that it wasn't past you, it was you from the future.."A chuckle left Tony's lips. "It's okay Steve, I understand why you left with Bucky, that whole..war between us?, that's in the past now, we're friends right?" Steve looked up with a hopeful gaze a smile forming on his lips.

"Friends."He nodded and took Tony's hand, giving it a light squeeze before he pulled the billionaire into his arms. Natasha smiled at the two men, she was glad that the two of them finally had their closure, that they could move on and rebuild their broken friendship.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff guys, now that this works." Tony said as he lifted up Steve's old shield. "We know what we have to do." Steve finished,

"Cute, their finishing each others sentences now."Clint snickered which made Natasha elbow him causing the archer to yelp.

"Hey!, It was a compliment."Clint murmured. "Okay, okay, joking aside, we have a job to do." Rhodey exclaimed.

"Rhodey's right, we need to get everyone back."Nebula said softly from behind him, Tony nodded. "Then let's gear up, get into teams."

"Steve, Scott, Bruce you'll be with me, we're going to New York." Tony remarked as the four of them headed onto the platform. "Clint, Natasha, Nebula, You'll be going to Vormir, Thor you're going to Asgard to get the stone there."

"By myself?"Thor rose an eyebrow. "What? Are you scared going on your own there oh mighty god of thunder?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow as well. Natasha couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Ratchet and Rhodey you'll be going to Morag." Rocket rolled his eyes at the nickname that Stark had given him. Rhodey couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips.

Once all of them were on the platform, Natasha glanced at Steve, the two of them shared a small smile. "See you in a minute."She said as the groups had been transported to their rightful spots in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**New York 2012**

"Wow..you guys look amazing." Scott said breathlessly as the small group hid themselves in an alley way as they watched the younger versions of the Avengers. "Great, thanks Scott, we needed to know that we looked damn well awesome didn't we?" Tony snickered which caused Steve to roll his eyes.

"We didn't come here to look at our past selves Tony."Steve scolded as he gripped onto his shield. "Right of course not Cap."Tony couldn't help but smirk, he forgot how much he loved to tease Steve, it had been a long time.

"Okay, we need to get the tesseract, the cube from our past selves, the time stone from Dr. Strange. Tony you were friends with Dr. Strange, would he be at the sanctum during this time?." Steve asked. Tony pursed his lips as he thought about Strange. "Well..we weren't really friends..I saved his ass and he saved mine.."He murmured. "But he might be? There's a chance that it could be someone else though.." Tony said as he crossed his arms.

"Alright well..Someone who knows Dr. Strange well should go to him and get the stone, That would be either you, or Bruce."The doctor nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I'll go see Strange, You three go get the tesseract and the power stone." "Be careful Bruce...maybe you might wanna use the big guy."Steve suggested.

A small smirk formed on his lips at the Captain's words. "Got'cha Captain." Bruce said as he raced off to go to the Sanctum. "You three ready?" Steve asked, Scott glanced at Tony who shrugged his shoulders in response. "As ready as we'll ever be Cap."

**Asgard 2013 **

Thor felt something something swarming in the pit of his stomach as he landed on Asgard. Something felt off, fishy, he wasn't sure as to what it was, but he knew that he had to get the stone from Jane, though he was starting to regret going to his home place alone, seeing it standing after he had watched it fall after so many years still felt emotional to him.

He made his way up to the golden palace knowing where they had taken Jane to stay while she was on Asgard, honestly he never thought that he would see Jane again, even if it was a past version of her, there was a part of him that still felt something for her, but he knew that she was in a better place than being with him, he always tended to bring disaster everywhere he went, she deserved to have a happier life.

Thor made his way to the palace, trying to maintain his presence as his younger self. He heard soft voices coming through the hall, he paused for a moment, turning his head he saw Loki in his prison cell, His heart broke at the sight of his brother. He wanted to so badly go in there and hug his brother until Loki scold at him to get off. He wanted to apologize for treating him so terribly, to make amends, to have brighter future with him, preferably one where he was alive.

The god stood frozen when he saw that Loki was now looking at him, a questionable look was on his brothers face, he watched as Loki stood from the bed, his green eyes now focusing on his. "Brother.?, why are you here?" Loki asked, surly he thought that Thor would be the last person to visit him.

Thor swallowed, he glanced over his shoulder as he saw Jane walking into the room that they had offered for her to stay in. "You're not my brother are you?..The hair..the beard..the different eye.." Loki murmured. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I..I'm here for the stone." Thor whispered as he tried to keep his voice down so no one could hear him but Loki. "The stone?, why would you need the stone?..." Loki asked, his eyes widened slightly at the realization. "You're from the future.." Loki whispered. "That means..Thanos.." He moved closer to the glass that was separating them.

Thor winced at the name, god he hated that name. The memories of Loki's dead body came into his mind, he could feel tears swarming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry brother..I failed you.." Thor swallowed down the sob that had wanted to escape him, he was never one to break down in front of his brother, but after everything that had happened, he wanted so badly to fix everything.

Loki's expression softened at the sight of his brother from the future, no this wasn't his brother from this time line, but he was still his brother, even if they fought against each other, there was a part of him that will always care for him. "Thor.." Loki pursed his lips as he thought of what he had wanted to say.

"This isn't your fault." Loki said, there was a part of him that scolded at him in the back of his mind. "This?, everything that's happened in the future?, That was Thanos, the only man that can be put to blame is him..." Loki said as he placed his hand on the glass.

"I-Is this really you brother?." Thor sniffled he didn't stop a few tears from sliding down his cheeks. "Yes, I know that I have been a pain in the ass in the past..but..there is part of me that will..always be your brother..as awful as that is for me to say." Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I would go get the stone...you have somewhere to be don't you?" Loki moved away slightly from the glass. "W-Why don't you help me brother?, I could use your help." Loki's eyes widened again. "Now you're really are from the future." A chuckle left his lips.

"Will you help me?" Thor asked again, Loki decided against it but he saw the pleading look in his brothers eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, just stop with the damn eyes okay?" Loki scoffed which made Thor smile for the first time in what seemed like forever. Thor glanced over his shoulder not seeing Jane he went to open Loki's cell.

"This isn't a trick is it?, You aren't going to run off?, you know I can find you if you do." Thor said as he went stared at his brother who had hesitated leaving the cell before he decided to make a clone of himself.

"There, it'll be like I have never left." Loki smirked as Thor closed the cell again, He stared at the clone before turning his attention to Loki.

"Alright brother, I'll follow your lead."Thor smiled as he lead Loki down the hall.

**Morag 2014**

"Promise me you two will be careful, we don't want to have to come back from Vormir and get you two because you did something stupid." Natasha said as the five of them headed off of the ship. Rocket rolled his eyes at her words.

"Yes yes we'll be fine, honestly have some faith in us Nat." Rhodey murmured, Natasha's eyes softened as she went to pull him into a hug.

"I'm allowed to worry about you, Tony won't forgive us if anything happens to you again." Natasha said softly as she pulled away from the hug. Rhodey smiled.

"We'll be okay, go on we'll see you guys soon." Rhodey said as he stood next to Rocket who had nodded a goodbye to Nebula.

"So..we're just going to wait here for this Quill guy to show up?" Rhodey asked once the others were on the ship.

"Just follow me."Rocket said firmly. God he was surrounded by idiots.


	9. Update

Story Update:

Hello Everyone!

I want to thank everyone who has commented and followed my current story!

I'm going to be posting a new chapter every month instead of every week, I would like to work on other projects and stuff I have lined up for!

If anyone has any ideas for a story please tell me them and I'll consider writing it!

Please be patient and thank you so much for the kind words!

Love

SnarkyStark


End file.
